Bloodstream
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Set after 3x09- Caroline unexpectedly runs into Klaus, post-break-up with Tyler, and decides to give him a piece of her mind for ruining everything in Mystic Falls. She soon realizes she is in for a lot more than she's bargained for. One Shot.


**A/N: WE NEED MORE KLAROLINE STORIES. Therefore, I wrote this one shot, in hopes of convincing someone out there in the universe that it needs to happen! I know they haven't even really talked to each other on TVD, but I can imagine some great chemistry between Vampire Barbie, and the big, bad, Hybrid, himself. Personally, I think Joseph Morgan's accent is to DIE for, and I am curious as to why it hasn't gotten him laid yet. I demand that he get some lovin' this season! Okay, enough yelling from me. R&R if you dig it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodstream<strong>

_"Words can be like knives, they can cut you open"_

_-Stateless_

One shot. Two shots. _Ten shots._

That how much it took to get Caroline Forbes dancing on top of a table, with her hands in the air, and a smile on her face, at a dive bar just outside of Mystic Falls.

In her defense, she didn't plan on getting _that drunk._

She was supposed to be meeting Bonnie and Elena here for a much needed girls night, to discuss their failed relationships with Jeremy, Stefan, and Tyler. They were supposed to vent about being left, being cheated on, and being second best. But as Caroline knew best, things didn't always go according to plan.

Bonnie had a last minute thing come up with her dad and the rest of her family, so she couldn't make it, and Elena came down with a fever, and was forced by _King Damon _to stay in for the night.

Caroline saw this as no big deal, and she went off to the bar alone. They sucked at planning Girl's Nights, anyway.

With everything going on in her life lately regarding the breakup with Tyler, the magical disappearance of Stefan, and everything else in between, she needed a drink. And she needed one outside of Mystic Falls.

There was nothing more awkward than going to the Grill, where Matt worked and Tyler frequented, at this point, so she settled for a new place in the next town over.

Her only requirement? Dance music, and a full bar.

The hot college guys buying her drinks all night long was just a bonus.

She'd already met a Pete, a Ryan, a Dylan, and a Cameron.

_Tyler, who?_

Caroline smiled as the music filled her ears, and her drink slid down her throat. She finally felt _free- _free of all of the problems back home, even if it were just for this moment.

Until she saw _him._

She had just reopened her eyes as her favorite song was ending, when she spotted him getting a drink- his sandy blonde hair, his cruel blue eyes, and his creamy, ivory skin.

She was infuriated.

What was _he _doing _here, _of all places? She knew it was technically a "free country," or whatever, but she didn't like it. She didn't like him being so _close _to her, after all he had done to ruin things.

_Especially all he had done to ruin Tyler._

The fired-up blonde immediately hopped off of the table she was swaying on, and she garnered a disappointed sigh from a group of guys who had been watching her all night.

_Whatever, fuck them._

Her black, kitten heels clicked loudly against the wooden floor as she walked towards his direction- if the music hadn't been playing so loudly, the entire bar would have heard her.

She instantly stopped in front of him, and sent him an icy stare, accompanied by folded arms, and a tapping foot.

_Classic Caroline._

"Caroline, darling. Pleasure to see you," Klaus began and she immediately held up her index finger to stop him.

"Let's skip the sweet exchanges, Klaus. What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, and the hybrid let out a hearty laugh as he clutched his drink in his hand.

She smelled the straight whisky on the rocks, as it infiltrated the air, and she huffed.

_He would drink straight whisky- just like Tyler did._

"I'm sorry love, I wasn't aware that I was banned from the state of Virginia. I'll try my best to 'get the memo' next time," he winked, and she rolled her eyes, never feigning her disgust.

She probably shouldn't have been acting so _bold, _considering Klaus was a hybrid, an Original, and pretty fucking immortal at the moment. She probably should have been nicer- more timid, more careful with her words. He was, afterall, a serial killer, if you faced the facts.

But screw that- she was Caroline Forbes, and she was pissed, rightfully so.

And she had all that tequila to drink.

"You," she began, pressing her accusatory index to his rock hard chest, "Are an asshole," she continued, and Klaus' eyebrow rose in thinly veiled amusement at the boldness of what he considered an _infant vampire. _

"Tell me, baby, what have I done to offend you?" he asked sweetly, and she wrinkled her nose at him. "You dont like 'baby?' What about 'sweetheart?'" he asked, and she nudged his chest roughly.

Klaus sent her an equally bemused, and intrigued expression.

Was this _little blonde brat _really so bold?

"You sired my boyfriend into some weird master-worshipping-blood-sucking-werewolf, and I hate you for that," she spat, and Klaus furrowed his brows.

"So, you don't hate me for almost using you in the sacrifice?"

Caroline pursed her lips, and placed both hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I hate you for that too," she shot back and he chuckled.

"Okay, thanks for the clarification," he smoothly replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and cursed those last couple of shots for making her dizzier than she should have been.

"Why is that so funny?" she asked, becoming offended by his laughter, and Klaus took back a sip of his drink, and cocked his head at her.

"You really don't know how to take a joke, do you?"

Caroline scrunched her brows together, and bit her lip as she stared at him.

"Of course I do, Klaus. It's just that none of yours are funny."

The hybrid stood there silently for a second before he tossed back the rest of his drink, and set it on the smooth countertop behind him.

"What do you want from me, love?"

"I want to know why you did it- why'd you have to turn Tyler into a hybrid? He was my boyfriend. You _ruined _him. Do you know how impossible it is to date a guy when he's completely sired to somebody else?" she exasperated, and Klaus shrugged.

"I'd imagine it's very tough."

"But you don't care, do you? You don't care that you've ruined me and Tyler? Or Stefan and Elena? I can probably even find a way to blame you for Jeremy and Bonnie," she said angrily, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care, Caroline. Sorry to break it to you, honey," he said, with his thick accent, as he began to walk away, but she slammed him back up against the bar.

A surprised look surfaced on his face.

"You're overstepping your boundaries, little girl. I suggest you turn yourself around and head back to your one-pony town to warn your friends that I'm back," he said sternly, and Caroline scoffed.

"Oh so you're after us, _again? _That's original," she provoked, and the Original sent her a serious look that almost made her rethink her words.

_Almost._

"You aren't afraid of me," he observed and Caroline nodded agreeingly, though she wasn't exactly sure that statement was true. "But you should be."

She was _terrified _of Klaus. Just not with ten shots of hard liquor in her system.

He casually ordered two more drinks, and handed her one- the _sugary, pink one. _She reluctantly accepted it.

They stood in silence for a few moments, and she quickly identified herself with all his features.

His scruffy beard made him look a lot more rugged than she remembered. His chest peeked through the top of his beige shirt, where he left the buttons open, and she noticed the undeniable definition to his skin. His rosy lips curled into a tight quasi-smirk that only made her want to punch him in the face.

_And why was he looking at her like that? _

"You have a staring problem," she said, after she took a sip of whatever the delicious concoction he handed her was, and Klaus placed his drink to his lips before he responded.

"Are you always so talkative?" he asked and Caroline scoffed.

"Are you always such a hybrid-siring, pompous, asshole?" she asked, and he sent her a silencing glare.

"You really think a lot of me, don't you, love?" he asked.

"Actually no, Klaus," she said and his eyebrow rose as he waited for her to continue. "I don't think a lot of you," Caroline spoke up, feeling herself get angry again. "I think... you're mean, and a jerk, and a pretty terrible being, actually," she said strongly. "I think that you're unhappy, and you ruin things-you ruin _people- _because you want them to be as bitter as you are. I think you're a coward hiding behind this 'hybrid thing,' and a monster-"

"That's enough," he interrupted, and Caroline let out a cocky laugh.

"Did I say something too _true_?" she taunted, and Klaus inhaled a deep breath as his dead eyes met hers.

She suddenly felt the familiar fear rise in her stomach as he stared at her, and it felt like it almost sobered her. His eyes- they were so blue, and so _angry _as he looked back at hers, and she couldn't help but tremble a little bit beneath his glare.

He moved in closer towards her, and Caroline stopped breathing the second she could feel the linger of his breath inches away from her skin.

She'd never stood so close to him before, and she was pretty sure, now, she knew why.

_He was the most intimidating man she'd ever met._

"I said _enough,_" he repeated, in a lower tone.

Caroline nodded quickly, and clutched her drink to chest, never dropping his gaze.

An unfamiliar voice broke the silence between them.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

Caroline turned around to see a young guy, probably a few years older than her, standing tall, and staring straight at Klaus, with his arms crossed over his chest. His had smooth brown hair, and deep green eyes that reminded her of Stefan's.

He was probably just as handsome, too.

She recognized him- he was one of the guys watching her dance earlier. She kind of wished he'd grown the balls to talk to her an hour ago, before the psycho hybrid decided to crash the party.

_Not the greatest time for him to be playing knight in shining armour._

"May I ask who the hell you are?" Klaus questioned, instantly stepping up, and the guy smiled.

"I'm Chase," the stranger responded, before he turned to Caroline. "Is this guy bothering you?"he asked, and she shook her head quickly, with a nervous laugh.

"No, I'm fine," she falsely reassured. "He's... my friend," she added, painting on a fake smile and Klaus grinned once he noticed what Caroline was doing.

She was trying to get this guy to go away, as quickly as possible, before something bad happened.

He had to remind himself to compliment her for the effort, later.

Chase's eyebrow rose skeptically as he looked between the two, and he boldly placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Would your friend mind if I asked you to dance?" he questioned, and Caroline exhaled a breath of air that she had been holding in, and looked at Klaus.

He was still grinning.

"Go on, Caroline. Dance with him," he urged with a smirk, and she felt what should have been her non-existant heartbeat pounding out of her chest.

Chase was too human to realize the nervousness in her eyes, and the arrogance in Klaus' voice- he just kept on smiling.

"O-okay," she mustered, in the bubbliest voice she could, with the best smile she could grant.

Chase began to lead her out onto the dancefloor, and Klaus suddenly stopped him by the shoulder.

They turned back around, and Klaus was still smiling, but this time, he focused his gaze on Chase's own, and Caroline felt something crumble inside of her.

"I have a better idea Chase," Klaus began, and the human was instantly hooked onto every word spilling from the Original's mouth. "How about you walk out of here, go around back, and wait in the darkest corner of the alley that you can find, for darling Caroline?" he asked purely and Chase nodded absent-mindedly, as Klaus moved closer to his ear and spoke in a very low whisper. "She has something to show you. Don't leave until she does it."

Chase instantly dropped Caroline' hand, and in the trance, walked out of the bar, and Caroline turned to Klaus with a panicked expression.

"Why would you-" she began, and Klaus only sent her an enticing smile.

"You better go find him, Caroline. Because if you don't, I will," he winked.

She shook her head frustratedly, and raced out of the bar into the cool autumn air, huffing as she walked around to the back alleyway, navigating through the darkness.

She had to find him, and she had to get him out of here, _right now._

"Chase," she called, through the darkness, and she finally caught sight of him, dazedly standing against the brick wall, with his hands in his pockets.

The moon illuminated his tanned skin perfectly, and she hurried over towards him, and grabbed his hand.

"You have to go, _now,_" she emphasized as she attempted to grab him, but he pulled back and smiled warmly at her.

"Don't you have something to show me?" he asked, and Caroline shook her head, as she grabbed him a little but harder.

"No, I don't Chase, now let's go," she rushed, and he pulled back again.

"I can't leave until you show me, those are the rules," he said coyly, and Caroline clenched her teeth together as she heard the sound of laughter come from behind her.

She turned around to see Klaus leaning against the opposite wall, with his arms folded, and a grin on his face.

"You should be feeding on him by now, dear," he stated, and Caroline huffed as she shook her head furiously.

"I won't do it," she said, and Klaus sent her a fake pout.

"Why not? It would be great fun to watch," he replied and Caroline sent him a look of disgust.

She should have been counting how many times he disgusted her tonight.

"He's innocent, Klaus. He didn't do _anything-_"

"Right, so that makes him boring. One more boring, tortured soul that this world could do without," he said and Caroline's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Show him what you are. The boy's dying to know," Klaus urged, and she frowned. "I promise you he'll die anyway, Caroline. Whether you do it, or I do it. And if I do it... he will suffer."

She turned back to Chase and looked into his gorgeous green eyes, and she began shaking as she placed both hands on his shoulders. He peered back into her eyes, awaiting what was about to happen next, and she gulped.

Caroline didn't recklessly kill people.

Granted, when she was turned into a vampire, she didn't quite know how to control herself, and she made a few mistakes here and there when it came to feeding that resulted in a small number of casualties. But that's all that they were- mistakes.

She never maliciously hurt anyone unless they were trying to hurt _her, _or anyone that she cared about.

Caroline didn't kill for the hell of it- she killed when she was confused, she killed when she was scared; she mostly killed when she needed to survive.

"There's a time limit on this, you know," Klaus called, and she let out a long sigh as she prepared herself for what was sure to be s defining moment in her life.

_She was going to kill for the hell of it._

She breathed smoothly, and met Chase's gaze, instantly commanding his attention, and unscrambled the words in her mind as the human prepared to hang onto her every word.

Her fangs appeared, and his eyes widened. He attempted to push past her, but Caroline held him against the wall by his shirt as she started the compulsion.

"I promise not to make this hurt," she began and he instantly relaxed under her touch. "Please, don't scream," she choked out and he nodded obeyingly.

Klaus watched on as the blonde slowly began to unbutton the top of Chase's collar shirt, and human didn't ask questions. She smoothed her hand over his neck, feeling the throbbing vein that she was going to target, before she licked her lips. Klaus wasn't sure why, but he was immediately captivated by the way that Caroline prepared to feed.

She was so elegant, and so delicate with her prey, as if he were going to make it out of this alive.

He liked that she gave Chase hope.

She placed her mouth to the spot right beneath his chin, and Chase let out a slight moan when she kissed him lightly. Caroline gripped a bit tighter onto his muscular shoulders. She slowly ran her lips across the nape of his neck, letting her teeth lightly graze him along the way. Chase's hands became tangled in her bouncy blonde curls, and she tried her hardest the fight off the urge that was starting to take over.

The bloodlust, the thirst- it began as soon as she smelled his skin, and she listened to the faint noise of his heart pumping everything that she was craving, right through his veins.

She couldn't fight it.

Her eyes turned to a deep red, and she postioned her mouth right on top of the artery that she had taken a liking to just a few moments before.

"I'm sorry," she said onto his skin, before her teeth pierced through his flesh, and he let out a sharp gasp when she began to drink from his neck.

It was euphoric, feeling the beating of his heart slow down as more blood escaped his body, and snuck into her mouth. His grasp on her hair began to weaken, and Caroline continued to drain him, only finally letting go when the beating completely stopped.

She dropped his lifeless body to the ground, and she felt the remnants of his blood dripping from her lips.

Caroline looked up slowly, and Klaus' eyes met hers, seemingly entertained about what she had just done.

"Well, that was empowering, wasn't it?" he asked, and Caroline huffed as she shook her head and she began to feel her tears welling up in her eyes. "Now, now, don't cry sweetheart," Klaus urged, as he neared her, and she continued staring at the ground. "The rush that you got from that kill... the fire in your eyes when you tasted his blood..."Klaus began, as he took her cheek into his hand and stroked it. "Well, that's the best part about being a vampire," he smiled.

How could he be so okay with this? How could he be fine with being a monster- watching her release her inner monster?

"This is who you are now," he whispered.

Caroline saw red.

She rose her hand to send it firmly across his cheek, but his instincts were too fast. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the wall, making her wince in pain as he did. Klaus and Caroline stood face to face, even closer than they had earlier, and the scent of the blood on her lips traveled through his nose.

_Intoxicating._

She breathed evenly, never bothering to fight back as he held her wrists tightly above her head, and her eyes searched his, looking another reason to challenge him, because she thought she was so goddamn good at that.

It was what got her in this mess in the first place.

Challenging this hybrid- this strong, domineering being who craved nothing less than absolute power, and uninhibited control.

She despised him, with everything she had in her heart, and every bone she had in her body.

_So, why did it feel so hot, all of a sudden?_

Why was she equally repulsed and turned on by this being who made her life a nightmare?

_He must have felt it too._

Caroline shut her eyes, and Klaus instantly pressed his mouth against hers, hungrily licking away the traces of blood between her cherry red lips, and grinding her body further against the cold, brick wall. She moaned against him as his teeth trailed roughly against her neck, while she struggled to breathe. His kiss was poisonous, and she was undoubtedly infecting herself the longer she stood her.

She suddenly pushed him back.

_What was he doing? Better yet, what the hell was she doing?_

Klaus stared into her eyes intently, and ran his hand along her messy blonde curls. She remained silent for the next few seconds, trying to take it all in.

She came to this bar, alone, got drunk and danced on a table.

Then, she saw him, and made it her business to give him hell for turning her boyfriend into a raging dickhead when he sired them.

Then, he saw a boy who liked her, and used it to his advantage by making her feed on him, and kill him.

And now- now they were _kissing? _And she actually kind of liked it?

Really, _really _liked it, actually.

"What am I doing," she muttered to herself rhetorically, and she held up a finger as it looked like he were going to offer her an answer. "Don't answer that," she ordered.

She attempted to walk past him, and he stood in her way.

"You should move. Now. I did what you asked, and there's nothing else that should be keeping me here," she commanded, a bit angrily and he let out a soft laugh. "Why do you laugh at everything?" Caroline shrieked. "I just killed somebody, and then we kissed, and I'm mad about Tyler and- this is just all so funny to you!" she yelled frantically.

She was freaking out- Tyler told him about this. When he last saw him at the party to celebrate Mikael's death, they discussed Caroline for a bit, and the young hybrid opened up to him about his 'pretty little girlfriend' always freaking the _fuck _out.

Tyler perfectly imitated her high-pitched voice, her offended stare, and her whiny little whimpers when things weren't going her way.

It was quite amusing to see it in person.

"Caroline, love," he said, with that smooth accent that made her melt, as he placed his palm to her cheek.

She begrudgingly looked into his sparkling eyes that bordered the perfect shade between ocean blue and indigo, and she breathed softly.

_Why hadn't she noticed how beautiful his eyes were before?_

And why wasn't he answering any of her questions? She contemplated protesting this entire thing when she realized he didn't- he didn't tell her what was so funny, why he was doing this to her- he didn't tell her anything.

And she hated it- she hated him, for all that he had done to mess up her life, and relationship.

But his voice was like velvet, and his touch made her shiver in all the right places- she was way too dizzy and perhaps too drunk off of his kiss to fight it.

_She wanted him, right now, and she wanted him bad. And damn't, Caroline Forbes always got what she wanted._

Lucky him.

He pulled her in by the waist, and Caroline's resistance immediately crumbled when he placed his lips to hers again. She inhaled into the kiss, mindlessly grabbing anything that belonged to him- his hair, his face, his shoulders, his neck- she was all over him in a matter of seconds, and it was too late to slow down or stop.

Klaus' strong hands lifted her into his arms, and she refused to seperate their lips as he pinned her against the wall. They finally did when he pulled away to tear through her pretty floral top with his teeth.

She was impressed.

She should have seen it coming though- he was an _Original. _

Caroline's blonde curls hung over his face, and her she let out a mixture of sighs and quick breaths when he teasingly bit her earlobe, and he whispered heated words into her ear.

She was hypnotized by him- and the more she told herself to resist, the more she was drawn to him.

Caroline felt his hand slide down to her jeans, and unbutton the denim barrier that was between them.

He kissed her ear, and when he spoke to her again, she drowned into his words.

_"Do you still think I ruin everything?" he asked._

No. No, she didn't.

_"I think I might have inhaled you,_

_I can feel you behind my eyes,_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream,_

_I could feel you floating in me"_


End file.
